


Contended and Complete

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Love, M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Clint after they are engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contended and Complete

Bucky was standing holding a drink in his hands. He was watching Clint who was talking to Natasha.  
Once in a while Clint would glance at Bucky and raise his glass.

Bucky nodded and smiled. Bucky couldn't believe he had it all. Just two years ago he was a brainwashed Hydra assassin and now he was engaged to the love of his life.

He was at his own engagement party which Tony insisting on throwing.

Clint and him had clicked. The archer had helped him recover and Bucky had slowly fallen in love with him.

They began a slow relationship and slowly Bucky grew in confidence.

He heard Steve coming behind him.

Steve said, "Can't keep your eyes off him?"

Bucky shook his head and said, "I lost so much in life, now I don't want to lose him."

Steve clapped Bucky's bavk and said, "You won't."

Bucky said, "I never thanked you."

Steve said, "You don't have to. You deserve this."

When Bucky discovered his feelings for Clint, he was reluctant to act on them. But Steve encouraged him to pursue his happiness. Now Bucky was glad he listed to him.

It took a while for Natasha to accept. But reassurances from Clint were enough to tell her that Bucky wouldn't kill her best friend.

She had still given Bucky the shovel talk. Clint was after all the most important person in her life.

But all was well.

He stood there standing with Steve observing the love of his life.

For first time in 70 years, Bucky felt complete and contented.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Clint and Natasha were talking. It was Clint's engagement party. Stark had insisted on throwing one. Natasha could see he was positively glowing and she was happy for Clint. No one deserved more happiness than her best friend.

Natasha said, "You look happy."

Clint said, "I'm. After everything, its nice to be happy for once."

Natasha said, "I'm glad. You deserve this."

Clint said, "He makes me happy."

Natasha could tell. Clint's fiance was none other than the Winter Soldier also known as James Barnes. She was apprehensive when the relationship first began. Barnes was a dangerous assassin and Clint did not deserve to get hurt.

But she could see that Barnes was truly in love with Clint. After repeated assurances that Barnes wouldn't accidentally kill Clint she accepted the relationship. She however still threatened Barnes by giving him the shovel talk. The assassin took it in a stride.

Clint said, "What about you, Nat? You deserve to be happy too. Plus I have seen you spend a lot of time with Agent Johnson."

Natasha flushed a little. After Coulson revealed himself, the Avengers were less than happy. But slowly things got back on track and the Avengers found themselves working with Coulson's team of Inhumans who acted as back up.

She had met Daisy Johnson who was the leader of the team. Natasha found her intriguing considering her background. They were often partnered together on joint missions and Natasha found herself attracted to the younger woman.

They had a friends with benefits relationship going on when post mission adrenaline had culminated into a kiss.

She searched for Daisy and found her talking to Tony.

Natasha said, "Yeah, I have been. She is interesting."

Clint said, "You like her."

Natasha said, "Its just sex."

Clint rolled his eyes, "Sure it is. That's why you have been staring at her."

Natasha blushed.

Bucky came to them and said, "Hey, Clint want to dance?"

Clint said, "Sure."

Clint waved at Natasha an followed Barnes to the dance floor.

Natasha thought about what Clint said. She had developed deep feelings for the young agent. They were both broken in different ways but it had only made them stronger. Maybe it was time she tried something permanent.

With that thought in mind, she went to ask Daisy for a dance.

\--------------------------------

Clint watched as Natasha danced with Daisy. He was glad. His friend deserved to be happy.

He hugged Bucky and slowly started swaying to the music with him.


End file.
